


Pour savoir se venger, il faut savoir souffrir.

by flo_rian



Series: Les dieux de la vengeance exercent en silence [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Pre Sterek, hitman - Freeform, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_rian/pseuds/flo_rian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Stilinski est rattrapée par son passé. Stiles perdra deux fois sa famille avant de prendre les choses en main.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour savoir se venger, il faut savoir souffrir.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf (malheureusement), les acteurs, scénaristes ou tout membre de l’équipe de Teen Wolf. L’histoire est à moi cependant, il faut bien que quelque chose le soit.  
> J’avais cette histoire en tête depuis plusieurs semaines, à la base il s’agissait d’un travail original, mais l’univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf créer par Jeff Davis se prêtait assez bien au contexte, et je voulais écrire sur le thème ou en tout cas sur les personnages de Teen Wolf depuis un moment.  
> Il s’agit d’un AU (Alternative Universe), pas de loup-garou, kanima, émissaire, chasseurs, banshee, kitsune, nogitsune ou autre créature. 
> 
> Le texte n’a pas été Bêta-lu, je suis le seul à avoir lu et relu et tenter de minimiser les fautes, si vous repérez quelques choses dîtes le moi et je corrigerais. Si quelqu’un est intéressé pour bêta-lire, est-ce une expression existante ? On va dire oui ; faîtes-moi signe.
> 
> C’est histoire sera un Sterek au fait, avec d’autres relation qui murissent encore dans ma tête. Mais Sterek sera principal, bien que tout tourne finalement surtout autour de Stiles.
> 
> Enjoy !

Le soleil brillait au-dessus de Beacon Hills quand son dernier souffle quitta le corps de Claudia Stilinski. Il suffit de trois balles tirées par un silencieux pour que cesse le combat commencé après avoir ouvert la porte à celui qui est maintenant devenu son assassin.   
Son meurtrier n’est pas inconnu des Stilinski, non, il a été reconnu aussitôt que Claudia ait ouvert la porte à ce qu’elle avait d’abord pris pour un vieil homme innocent, le masque de gentil grand-père tomba aussitôt qu’il vit la reconnaissance dans les yeux de sa victime, il plaça rapidement son pied dans l’entrebâillement de la porte afin qu’elle ne puisse se refermer directement et d’un coup d’épaule poussa contre la porte faisant, de ce fait, reculer Claudia. Cette dernière dont l’entraînement repris rapidement le dessus déplaça ses pieds afin de se tenir en position de défense face à son adversaire qui referma la porte rapidement après l’avoir dépassé.

\- Et bien Claudia, après toutes ces années tu as finalement baissé ta garde ? Fut un temps où je n’aurais pu sortir de ma voiture sans avoir déjà une balle entre les deux yeux. Je suppose que la vie de famille ne va pas à tout le monde.

\- Cela faisait longtemps, Gérard. Les habitudes se changent, tu sais. Si je te laisse ressortir de cette maison, peut être que tu pourras changer les tiennes à ton tour.

\- Tsss, tsss. Claudia, tu sais bien que seul l’un d’entre nous repassera cette porte. Il est dommage d’en arriver là après tous les efforts que tu as déployés pour te cacher après ton dernier contrat, n’était-il pourtant pas l’apogée de ta carrière ? Pourquoi avoir disparu Claudia ? Pourquoi avoir disparu après avoir tué la femme de l’un des meilleurs tueurs de ce monde ? Avais-tu peur Claudia ? Avais-tu peur que je te retrouve ? Que je te fasse subir la même chose que ce qu’elle a subi ? Réponds Claudia ! aboya Gérard Argent.

Devant ce sursaut de véhémence, Claudia jeta rapidement un œil vers l’escalier menant à l’étage, l’oreille à l’affut du moindre bruit venant du dessus.

\- Je n’ai pas fui de peur devant toi Gérard, tu sais tout autant que moi que la peur n’est pas un sentiment que je ressens des plus souvent. Rien ne m’oblige à répondre à tes questions, mais permet moi de t’en poser une, quel sentiment a-t-on lorsqu’on n’est incapable de retrouver le tueur de sa femme durant près de deux ans et demi ?  
Comme toute réponse, Gérard poussa un rugissement avant de s’élancer vers Claudia qui le voyant arriver lança son pied gauche en l’air allant rencontrer l’épaule de son assaillant qui perdit quelque peu l’équilibre, se ressaisissant rapidement il continua d’avancer vers la jeune femme, les poings serré, en lançant un vers son visage qui recula rapidement évitant ainsi le coup. Bien que presque trois fois plus âgé, Gérard esquiva et rendit pour coup, repoussant sa cible contre le mur opposé à la porte d’entrée.

\- Tu as toujours été une adversaire des plus redoutable Claudia, cependant la vie de famille de petite ville semble t’avoir ralentie, lança le plus âgé avant que d’un crochet du bras droit, il fit Claudia se plié en deux devant lui. Avoir fui avec ce Stilinski ne semble pas avoir été des plus positifs pour tes talents.

\- Dixit celui qui mis plus de deux ans à nous retrouver, répliqua fièrement cette dernière avant de se relever rapidement se faisant rencontrer l’arrière de son crâne avec le menton de Gérard, ce dernier partant en arrière sous le choc.

Rapidement Claudia frappa du plat de la main le front du plus vieux l’envoyant en arrière, le faisant ensuite tombé d’un coup de pied circulaire. Voyant son opposant au sol, elle se lança rapidement vers l’ouverture dans l’entrée donnant dans la cuisine avant de sentir une piqure dans le dos quelques secondes seulement après être entrée dans la pièce, suivi rapidement par deux autres piqures rejoindre la première. Baissant la tête vers son estomac elle vit rapidement s’étendre trois tâches rouges sur son haut. Tombant à genoux puis au sol, elle se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine, voyant Gérard toujours au sol, un Sig Sauer muni d’un silencieux à la main.

\- Tu pensais pouvoir me tourner le dos sans conséquence, ma belle ? Tu as vraiment perdu la main durant ce temps. Je voulais faire durer les choses, mais je ne pouvais pas rater une telle occasion, dit d’une voix mielleuse l’homme qui venait de lui tirer dessus tout en se relevant.

Se déplaçant lentement Gérard vint se tenir au-dessus de Claudia entouré d’une flaque rouge grandissante.

\- Co-comment est…c’que …, gargouilla Claudia, la bouche remplit de sang et de salive venant couler le long de sa joue.

\- Comment est-ce que je suis rentré avec une arme sans déclencher ton détecteur ? Cela fait deux semaine que j’observe ta maison Claudia, j’ai vu l’alarme se déclencher lorsque votre facteur a livré un colis, j’ai compris qu’il devait y avoir un appareil détectant le métal dans le tour de la porte, c’est un gadget pratique mais si facile à contourner, il suffit d’avoir la bonne veste.

\- Tu as…t.oujours été malin, toussa la femme au sol.

Gérard souris avant de s’accroupir devant elle : 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis seulement venu pour toi, ton mari trouvera ton corps mais restera en vie, tant qu’il ne cherchera pas vengeance bien sûr, son sourire s’élargissant à ses derniers mots.

Durant encore quelques secondes les deux individus se regardèrent, les yeux bloqués les uns dans les autres, deux ronds ambrés plein de résignation face à deux perles grises froides et cruelles. Il fallut encore presqu’une minute avant que ces deux billes couleurs miel ne fadent, perdant leur éclat qui leur avait été donné. Presque aussitôt un cri vint de l’étage supérieur, suivi par des pleurs. Choqué, Gérard leva la tête vers le plafond avant de redescendre son visage vers Claudia :

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as fui tout ce temps, je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu avais l’instinct maternel, Claudia.

Détachant son regard du cadavre jonchant le sol, il quitta lentement la salle, se dirigeant vers l’escalier et la source des pleurs. Montant les escaliers, il se retrouva rapidement dans un couleur avec quatre portes, l’une ouverte vers une nurserie aux murs jaunes pastel et blanc. Un lit pour enfant contre l’un des murs, avec un petit garçon aux joues rouges, humides de larmes, les cheveux en bataille. Gérard entra dans la pièce, coupant les pleurs de l’enfant qui le dévisagea intensivement avant de recommencer ces pleurs avec plus de forces. Durant encore quelques instants l’intrus regarda l’enfant s’époumoné et s’empêtré dans sa couette sous ses gesticulations avant de quitter la pièce, fermer la porte et sortir un téléphone pré payé de sa poche. Il tapa rapidement un numéro de téléphone connu depuis longtemps par cœur avant de lancer la communication, l’appel fut accepté dès la première sonnerie.

\- Et bien Deucalion, on attendait cet appel ? 

\- Est-elle morte ? répliqua une voix au fort accent anglais.

\- Morte, et quasiment vidé de son sang, mais elle avait une surprise pour moi. La garce a un enfant, un sacré braillard d’ailleurs.

\- Un enfant ? Aucun de tes rapports n’a mentionné un enfant Gérard. Avais-tu décidé de me le cacher ? demanda Deucalion.

\- Aucun de mes rapports ne mentionnait cet enfant parce que je n’étais pas au courant de son existence, aucune information n’existe sur cet enfant que ce soit sur leur nom de famille réel ou sous le nom qu’ils utilisent dans cette ville. L’enfant n’a pas quitté la maison durant ces deux semaines, maintenant que je vois le gosse je comprends pourquoi ils quittaient la maison un seul à la fois.

\- Hum, nous ne sommes donc pas les seuls à ne pas avoir connu l’existence de l’enfant ? 

\- Que fais-je de l’enfant ? Après tout il est le fils de Claudia, s’il a hérité de son talent il pourrait être utile un jour.

\- Puisque Argent s’est occupé du cas de Claudia, je propose qu’Alpha s’occupe de l’enfant, il n’est que justice entre partenaire de partager les tâches, n’est-ce pas Gérard ? répondit doucereusement Deucalion.

\- Tu as un plan pour l’enfant je suppose alors.

\- J’ai une famille dont cet enfant pourrait m’assurer la fidélité, rapporte le moi dès que tu peux. L’un de tes employés devrait pouvoir créer de faux papier pour l’enfant le temps que je m’en charge moi-même.

\- Soit, conclu Gérard avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Le tueur retourna dans la chambre de l’enfant qui à force de pleurer c’est endormi d’épuisement, il souleva l’enfant et sa couverture avant de quitter la pièce et de refaire le chemin inverse vers sa voiture. L’enfant était toujours endormi lorsque la voiture quitta Beacon Hills.

 

Douze ans plus tard.

 

Chaque été depuis ces sept dernières années les Lahey investissaient leur maison au bord du lac Alder, à une heure et demie de Seattle. Bien que venant de la région de Chicago et de ses lacs, ils décidèrent d’expatrier leur seconde maison vers l’autre bout du pays, vers un lac plus petit afin d’éviter l’affluence estivale annuelle.

La maison sur trois étages allait abriter les Lahey pour la dernière fois cette année.

\- Les garçons ! A table ! cria Eléonore Lahey de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée.

Stiles ferma rapidement son livre après avoir entendu sa mère crier, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que son ventre grondait alors qu’il était allongé sur son lit. Sortant de sa chambre, il vint toquer à la porte opposé à la sienne abritant son frère. Ouvrant la porte, il vit son frère sur son bureau, un casque audio sur les oreilles laissant entendre la musique écouter. Sans avoir peur de se faire entendre, Stiles se glissa derrière son frère, et attrapa le casque audio avant de le soulever :

\- A TABLE ISAAAAC ! cria-t-il directement dans les oreilles de son frère.

Ce dernier sursauta violement et se cogna le bras droit contre son bureau :

\- Ouch ! Stiles, tu es vraiment débile parfois !

\- Oh, oh, oh petit frère, attention à ce que tu dis. Tu ne voudrais pas que je dise à maman toutes les vilaines choses qui sortent de ta bouche, répliqua Stiles en avançant vers la porte ouverte, ratant son petit frère en train de lui tirer la langue derrière son dos.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, Isaac sur les talons de son grand frère. Ils atteignirent ensemble le salon où leur mère disposait les plats sur la table :

\- Stiles va aider ton père pour porter la viande s’il te plait, Isaac va te laver les mains.  
Stiles se mit en route sous la demande de sa mère vers le patio donnant sur le jardin où son père est en train de faire griller de la viande sur un barbecue construit l’été dernier avec ses fils.

\- Papa, maman veut que je ramène les plats à l’intérieur. Tu as bientôt fini, je suis affamé !

Après que son père lu ait montré silencieusement les plats remplis de viande, il s’en saisit avant de retourner à l’intérieur de sa maison pour déposer le plat, suivit de près par son père avec un autre plat contenant les derniers morceaux.

\- Allez-y les garçons, vous pouvez manger maintenant.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que les deux garçons se jettent sur les plats présentés sur la table. Sous l’œil de leurs parents les deux garçons dévorèrent l’équivalent d’un petit veau chacun, Stiles du haut de ses quatorze ans et avec son TDAH avait un appétit très développé, couplé à l’amont de sport que son père, Kyle Lahey, lui fait pratiquer depuis qu’il a sept ans, l’appétit d’Isaac bien que plus jeune n’a rien à envier à son frère de cinq ans son aîné. 

La tablé mangea tranquillement au son des conversations, chacun participant activement. Cependant, durant une tirade plus qu’animé l’un des bras de Stiles percuta le vase qui ornait jusqu’à présent la table et qui vint exploser au sol :

\- Thomas ! s’écria son père.

\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! répondit Stiles sur le même ton.

 

\- C’est ton prénom, que tu le veuilles ou non, si je veux t’appeler Thomas, je t’appellerais Thomas !

\- Ce n’est mon prénom simplement parce que vous ne connaissiez pas le prénom que mes parents biologiques m’ont donné ! Je m’appelle Stiles ! 

Stiles se leva alors de table et parti rapidement vers les escaliers afin de retourner dans sa chambre. Son prénom a toujours été un sujet sensible entre le père et le fils, depuis que ce dernier a appris lorsqu’il avait huit ans qu’il a été adopté et que les Lahey ne connaissaient pas son prénom d’origine ni d’où il venait, c’est pourquoi il a décidé alors de se nommer lui-même, décision toujours très mal acceptée par son père, malgré le support de sa mère et de son frère.

Quelques minutes après s’être jeté sur son lit, quelqu’un frappa à sa porte :

\- Laisse-moi tranquille papa…

\- C’est moi Stiles, lui répondit Isaac avant d’ouvrir la tête et de pencher sa tête dans l’ouverture de la porte. Est-ce que je peux venir ? 

\- Yeah, ‘saac, vient par ici.

Isaac ouvrit le reste de la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui et de venir lentement vers le lit où Stiles s’était écrouler quelques instants avant. Ce dernier ouvrit ses bras et laissa Isaac se glisser entre eux. 

\- Je n’aime pas quand tu parles du fait que tu as été adopté comme ça, tu es toujours mon grand frère Stiles, murmura Isaac en se collant contre son frère.

\- Je sais Isa’, c’est juste papa, tu sais comment il est…

Soupirant quasiment à l’unisson les deux frères laissèrent un silence confortable s’installer dans la pièce. L’adoption de Stiles a toujours été un sujet sensible pour Isaac, ayant peur que son frère ne se considère pas comme membre de la famille, il fait toujours ce qu’il peut pour lui montrer qu’il le considère comme tel, même si Stiles n’a de son côté aucun problème avec le fait d’être adopté. Certes la nouvelle a été un choc lorsque du haut de ses huit ans ses parents l’ont installé sur son lit pour lui annoncer cela, cependant aucun comportement des Lahey n’a jamais trahi une quelconque différence entre Stiles et Isaac qui avait seulement trois ans à ce moment-là et qui lui était bien le fruit de l’union des Lahey. 

Durant cette conversation Stiles ne put rien apprendre sur son passé avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle famille et malgré la curiosité avide qui l’habite, il n’a jamais vraiment eu de volonté farouche de découvrir ses origines, la famille qu’il a hérité ayant pour lui tout ce qu’il lui faut, même avec les éclats de voix de son père de temps en temps ou bien les soudaines crises de dépréciation que connait Isaac lorsqu’il revient de l’école ou que son père lui fait une remarque. L’un dans l’autre, la famille dans laquelle il est actuellement est sa famille, même si elle ne l’est pas par le sang. Le seul élément ternissant tout cela est son prénom qui a été donné par les Lahey. Ne sachant pas quel est son véritable prénom, Stiles se fit une mission de se nommer lui-même, il trouva ainsi le surnom de Stiles après avoir vu un film sur les loups garous, les loups étant à l’époque et toujours actuellement son animal préféré, d’où son choix pour le prénom de l’acolyte aidant le jeune loup garou à se développer.

Les deux frères restèrent l’un contre l’autre, la respiration de l’un berçant l’autre les faisant tout deux somnoler légèrement avant de s’endormir. 

Un violent bruit de bris de verre vint réveiller les deux garçons, suivit par une succession de heurts contre l’un des murs du rez-de-chaussée. Stiles sorti rapidement du lit avant de se diriger vers la porte :

\- Reste ici Isa’, je vais voir ce qui se passe en bas.

Isaac hocha la tête, faisant danser ses boucles blondes. Stiles se détourna de son frère, ouvrit doucement la porte avant de sortir et de la fermer aussi doucement, sans la fermer complètement, des bruits de chocs et casse continuant de se faire entendre deux étages plus bas. Le jeune brun se dirigea vers les escaliers avant de se pencher sur la rambarde pour regarder en bas si quelque chose était visible, ne voyant rien il commença à descendre les marches le plus silencieusement possible.

Alors qu’il atteignait le premier étage un bruit de revolver explosa dans la maison, faisant trembler les murs. Stiles accéléra alors sa descente, puis entendu trois grands bruits de heurts avant que le silence ne se réinstalle dans la maison.

La respiration haché, le garçon était à seulement quelques marches du rez-de-chaussée quand une voix inconnue se fit entendre :

\- Les deux sont morts, je fais quoi pour les gosses ? ….. Non, je n’ai vu que les deux parents, mais je n’ai vu personne sortir de la maison……. Ok.

Le sang de Stiles se glaça dans ses veines, est-ce que cet individu insinuait qu’il a tué ses parents ? Ses pensées s’entrechoquèrent dans son esprit, la panique commençant à monter en même temps que le son de son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles. Son moment de panique fut interrompu lorsqu’il entendit la voix de son frère résonné le long des escaliers jusqu’à lui :

\- Stiles ? 

A peine Stiles entendu-t-il son nom que des bruit de pas se fit entendre dans la pièce d’à côté, montrant que l’intrus avait lui aussi entendu. Stiles prit rapidement une décision, il finit de descendre les escaliers rapidement, évitant la première marche de l’escalier qui craquait à chaque fois que quelqu’un marchait dessus, et franchit les quelques pas séparant le bas de l’entrée du salon, les pas accélérant vers lui venant du côté de la cuisine. Rapidement Stiles marcha vers le canapé derrière lequel il plongea lorsqu’il vit l’ombre d’un homme proche de l’ouverture par laquelle il s’est infiltré dans la pièce. Le jeune garçon se mit à ramper lentement vers l’autre extrémité du canapé, avant de retenir son souffle lorsqu’il vit de sa position la tête de sa mère sur le sol, le crâne explosé au milieu d’une mare de sang. Les trois bruits sourds entendus plus tôt prenant tout leur sens au vu du massacre devant ses yeux et du trou dans le plancher où la tête prenait place.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, les pas se faisant plus proche, avant de se stopper soudainement.

\- Stiles ? Stiles tu es là ? se fit entendre la voix de son frère, haché, comme si son frère retenait ses sanglots.

Ne répondant toujours pas Stiles avança lentement le long du coin du canapé, voyant l’ouverture vers l’entrée et l’ombre de quelqu’un stoppé en bas des escaliers. Soudainement, le bruit de la première marche de l’escalier se fit entendre, preuve que l’homme allait se diriger vers les étages, vers la voix qui résonnait juste quelques instants plus tôt dans la maison, vers son petit frère.

D’un geste rageur Stiles sécha ses larmes du revers de la main avant de se lever et de courir vers le guéridon où était placé le jeu d’échec de son père, il le renversa brutalement contre le sol afin de faire le plus de bruit et couru à travers le salon vers la cuisine, les pas se faisant entendre rapidement derrière lui, preuve que son essai pour attirer l’homme était une réussite.

Entrant dans le salon, le jeune homme attrapa rapidement l’un des couteaux utilisé plus tôt pour couper la viande, avant de se retourner vers la porte qu’il venait de traverser où se tenait maintenant un homme grand au crâne rasé, les épaules développées, un ensemble noir ne laissant aucun doute sur l’état du reste de sa musculature, des yeux marrons-verts vissés dans ceux de Stiles.

\- Tu dois être Stiles, non ? commença l’inconnu.

Entendant son surnom dans la bouche de cet inconnu, son sang se glaça.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

L’homme souris avant d’hausser les épaules :

\- Bien pensé le coup de faire tomber un meuble pour m’attirer ici plutôt que de ma laisser avec ton petit frère. Saches que je ne suis pas là pour toi, seulement pour les Lahey.

\- Je suis un Lahey ! cria Stiles, serrant sa main droite plus fermement autour du couteau. 

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? 

De rage et sans vraiment y penser, Stiles lança le couteau qu’il tenait et qui vint se planter dans le montant de la porte à une dizaine de centimètres de la tête de son opposant dont le sourire tomba lentement.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça mon garçon, maintenant que tu m’as attaqué, il en va de mon honneur de me défendre.

Un sourire carnassier vint prendre place sur le visage de l’individu, ses yeux brillant de malice, avant d’avancer lentement vers le jeune garçon. Face au mouvement de cet homme, Stiles saisit un autre couteau avant de reculer du comptoir, tournant autour de l’ilot central de la cuisine, faisant un pas en arrière à chaque fois que son opposant faisait un pas en avant. Rapidement Stiles se retrouva du côté de la porte, son adversaire à l’opposé, il profita de cette position pour courir et franchir la porte, retournant vers le salon avant de crier :  
\- Reste en haut Isaac ! Caches toi !!!

L’individu couru et franchi la porte de la cuisine quelques secondes après Stiles, ce dernier se retournant faisant face à son adversaire qui profitant de la courte poursuite avait sorti son arme et la pointait maintenant vers Stiles.

\- Je ne compte pas te tuer Stiles tu sais, laisse-moi m’occuper de ton frère, et tu ne me verras plus jamais, je peux même te tirer dans la jambe, dans un endroit qui ne laissera pas de séquelle afin de faire croire que tu t’es défendu contre moi. Ne fais pas le héros, gamin ! 

\- Je ne laisserai pas un monstre comme vous approchez mon frère. Vous avez déjà détruit suffisamment nos vies comme ça ! cracha Stiles, affirmant sa prise sur son couteau, et se mettant en position de garde.

Le revolver toujours pointé vers Stiles, l’assassin avança d’un pas mesuré, se plaçant en ligne droite face au brun, à quelque pas seulement l’un de l’autre. Leur yeux vissés, leur respiration presque synchronisé, bien que celle du garçon soit plus courte, les yeux fixé sur son adversaire, avant de plonger soudainement sur sa gauche, se trouvant derrière l’un des fauteuils de la salle, aussitôt un coup de feu retentit et un trou orna le mur au même niveau que l’épaule de Stiles à peine quelque seconde avant. Ce dernier, les oreilles vibrants avec le bruit provoqué par l’arme recula, colla ses deux pieds au dos du siège et poussa un grand coup, projetant le meuble vers les jambes de son ennemi qui fit rapidement un pas de côté en voyant l’objet arriver vers lui. Il tourna l’arme légèrement avant de tirer à quelques centimètres du genou de l’hyperactif qui se mit à ramper rapidement avant de se remettre dans une position mi-debout mi-assises, les jointures de ses doigts blanches sous la pression exercé sur le couteau dans sa main. Un autre coup de feu retenti, la balle se logeant derrière le garçon passant à seulement quelques cheveux du dos du plus jeune qui se releva finalement, les oreilles prêtes à exploser avant de se retourner et de jeter le couteau qu’il tenait vers le ventre de son assaillant qui l’esquiva et le laissa continuer sa route.

\- Ce n’est pas malin de jeter sa seul arme, mon garçon. Ton père ne t’a rien appris ? ricana l’homme armé.

Pris d’une soudaine impulsion, Stiles se pencha rapidement, attrapa le tapis et tira dessus violement, le mouvement du tapis fut quelque peu stoppé par le poids du canapé toujours présent sur le tapis mais obligea tout de même son adversaire à légèrement souleva son pied droit et à chercher à se rééquilibrer afin d’assurer sa position pour tirer. Profitant de ce très bref moment Stiles fusa en avant et se jeta contre la taille de l’homme qui malgré sa masse musculaire ne put totalement stopper l’assaut dû à son déséquilibre, cependant, il ne recula que de quelques pas avant de se ressaisir et de donner un coup avec la crosse du pistolet contre le dos de l’adolescent qui cria sous l’impact et tomba à genoux. Alors que l’homme relevait sa main armée afin d’abattre sur Stiles encore une fois, mais visant le cou, ce dernier propulsa sa tête en avant et donna un violent coup dans l’entrejambe de son adversaire qui se plia sous la douleur, rapidement Stiles se releva en lançant sa tête contre celle de son assaillant, laissant entendre un bruit d’os brisé qui le fit sourire. 

S’écartant rapidement de l’homme, il vit du sang coulé du nez de ce dernier et teinté le bas de son visage et de son cou. Profitant du moment pris par l’individu pour se ressaisir, le jeune brun lança son poing droit à l’assaut du visage de l’homme ensanglanté visant à nouveau son nez, faisant gémir de douleur ce dernier. Rapidement, il frappa encore une autre fois contre son nez, avant de changer de main et de frapper à nouveau dans son nez, projetant sa tête dans une autre direction, le désorientant légèrement.

\- Mon père m’a appris plus de chose que tu ne crois ! lança Stiles avant d’attraper le poignet armé de l’homme avec sa main gauche, de passer rapidement sa main droite sous son aisselle et de projeter ses hanches en arrière afin de faire passer l’homme par-dessus lui.

Une fois au sol et tenant toujours fermement le poignet de l’homme, il tenta de déloger l’arme de la grippe de l’individu qui se ressaisissant finalement le fit tombé d’un coup de pied circulaire avant de se jeter sur lui à main nu, laissant son arme au sol. Ce dernier mis ses mains autour du coup de l’adolescent avant de frapper violement l’arrière de son crâne avec le parquet.

\- Petit con ! Tu penses pouvoir jouer avec les grands ? Tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Moi ?! Je vais te tuer, et j’irais tuer ton frère après toi !! 

Il souleva encore une fois la tête de l’adolescent avant de la re-cogner contre le sol, le sang vibrait aux oreilles de Stiles, des tâches noires apparaissant devant ses yeux, conséquences du manque d’air et deux chocs contre son crâne, ses oreilles résonnant avec le sang pulsant dans ses veines, il mis ses mains sur celle de son assaillant afin de lui faire lâcher prise, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens afin de déséquilibrer le psychopathe au-dessus de lui dont le sourire grossissait à chaque mouvement futile de sa victime, la tête de Stiles tournait, figurativement comme littéralement sous les assaut de son adversaire, une tâche blonde apparu dans le coin de son œil, rejoignant les tâches noirs déjà présente avant de disparaitre derrière son adversaire. L’adrénaline quittant lentement le corps de Stiles qui s’efforçait à lutter contre son rival, qui cracha soudainement du sang sur le visage du jeune homme, lâchant en même temps quelque peu sa prise sur son cou, reprenant une grande inspiration ce dernier entendu un grand bruit qui fit trembler son ennemi dont la bouche laissait couler un mélange de salive et de sang. Il laissa finalement complètement aller le cou du plus jeune lorsqu’un autre bruit assourdissant retenti suivi d’un autre. Détournant son regard de l’homme agonisant Stiles vit Isaac debout derrière lui, l’arme à la main qui tira encore deux fois avant que l’intrus ne tombe sur le côté, laissant totalement libre de ses mouvements le plus jeune qui se releva lentement, les yeux fixé sur Isaac.

\- Isaac, murmura Stiles.

Entendant son prénom, le jeune bouclé laissa tomber l’arme avant de courir et de se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère en pleurs, bientôt rejoint par ceux de son aîné.

\- Shhhh, ça va aller Isaac, ça va aller, je te le promets. 

Il continua de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l’oreille de son frère durant de longues minutes avant que les deux garçons ne se relèvent lentement, Stiles prenant appui sur son petit frère, sa tête tournant toujours légèrement.

L’aîné se dirigea vers la cuisine, dépassant le cadavre de sa mère en plaçant sa main sur les yeux de son petit frère pour lui cacher la vue du crâne défoncer, avant de rejoindre le téléphone mural de la cuisine.

\- 911, quel est votre urgence ? 

******

Il fallut près de quinze minutes pour que la première voiture de police et une ambulance n’arrive à la résidence des Lahey, très vite suivi par d’autres voitures et une autre ambulance. Les garçons furent mis dans l’une d’elle avant d’être escorter jusqu’à l’hôpital par les voiture de police ouvrant leur route le long du chemin.

Après presque vingt minutes de cris et de pleurs de la part du bouclé ne voulant pas se séparer de son frère, Stiles passa plusieurs radio et examens afin de voir l’étendue des dégâts.

\- Tu as été chanceux gamin, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on s’en sort avec simplement une commotion et quelques bleus à une tentative de meurtre, lui appris avec le sourire le médecin s’occupant de lui.

Stiles sorti de la salle en lui lançant le regard le plus noir que ses quatorze années pouvaient produire avant d’aller rejoindre son petit frère qui l’attendait avec une assistante sociale dans une des salles d’attentes de l’étage.

\- J’ai appelé votre oncle, lui dit-elle pour tout accueil. C’est ce qui était dans le dossier de vos parents en cas d’urgence.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se plaça à côté de son frère qui vint rapidement monter sur ses genoux, le visage plongé dans le cou du plus vieux. L’assistante quitta la pièce après cela, les prévenant qu’elle serait à l’accueil pour attendre leur « oncle ».

\- De quel oncle parle-t-elle ? demanda finalement Isaac.

\- Aucune idée, papa et maman ont dû mettre le numéro d’un de leurs amis et dire qu’il s’agissait de leur frère ou sœur. A moins que ce soit un oncle mystère ? tenta de plaisanter l’aîné, serrant ses bras autour du corps de son petit frère.

Ils attendirent plusieurs heures dans cette même position, chacun sommeillant légèrement dans l’étreinte et la chaleur apportée par l’autre, avant que des légers bruits ne se fassent entendre dans le couleur se rapprochant lentement de la pièce les abritant. 

Clic, clic, clic.

Un bruit de plastique heurtant le sol se rapprochait de leur sanctuaire offert par le réconfort de l’autre, accompagné par le bruit de chaussure. 

Clic, clic, clic.

Le bruit se faisait de plus en plus proche maintenant, clairement en direction de leur salle, situé au bout du couloir. La porte s’ouvrit finalement sur deux individus : un homme brun aux cheveux court dans sa quarantaine, de taille moyenne muni d’une paire de lunette et d’une canne, clairement aveugle et sûrement la source des « clic » entendu par les autres garçons et une jeune femme au teint mat et aux cheveux long et noir donnant son bras au premier. Les deux individus habillés sobrement et avec un visage avenant, bien que quelque chose de sauvage se dégageait du regard de la jeune femme.

Les deux individus franchirent la porte avant de la refermer derrière eux, la jeune femme resta contre la porte fermée pendant que l’homme marcha lentement, guider par sa canne vers les chaises en face des deux enfants.

\- Bonjour Stiles, Isaac. Je m’appelle Deucalion, et voici Kali, mon assistante, si je puis dire. Je suis celui que l’on a appelé après les évènements horribles qui viennent de vous arriver, ouvrit l’aveugle.

\- Vous n’êtes pas notre oncle, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Stiles, ses bras serrés autour d’Isaac tel un cocon protecteur, le regard planté dans les yeux cachés et non voyant de son vis-à-vis.

\- Manifestement nous ne sommes pas de la même famille en effet. En vérité, je suis le patron de vos parents.

\- Le patron de nos parents ? Ils ne travaillent pas au même endroit, et pourquoi auraient-ils votre numéro comme numéro d’urgence ? 

Deucalion souri avant de parler, son accent anglais fortement prononcé :

\- Stiles, que sais-tu réellement du métier de tes parents ? As-tu jamais été sur leur lieu de travail ? As-tu déjà rencontré un de leur « collègue », les guillemets dans ses mots clairement audibles au jeune homme dont les sourcils se froncèrent, réfléchissant à cela. As-tu même réellement entendu des histoires de bureau raconter par tes parents ? 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre ce que vous insinuez…

\- Oh, je n’insinue rien mon garçon je te le dit simplement. Tes parents n’étaient certainement pas agent de voyage ou commercial comme ils ont pu te raconter. Après tout Stiles, combien d’agent de voyage ou de commercial connais-tu qui serait victime d’un tueur à gage ?

\- Un quoi ?!? s’écria Stiles.

\- Un tueur à gage, crois-moi, celui qui a tué tes parents n’étaient pas là par hasard. Un contrat a dû être mis en place sur la tête de tes parents.

\- Il a dit qu’il n’était là que pour tuer les Lahey, que du fait de mon adoption je n’étais pas une de ces cibles, murmura pour lui-même Stiles réalisant que l’homme était définitivement bien là pour tuer ses parents et de ce fait correspondait à la définition de tueur à gage. 

Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils voudraient s’en prendre à mes parents ou à Isaac ? 

\- Parce qu’ils travaillent pour moi, voilà pourquoi. Parce qu’ils ont dû être repéré et ciblé par quelqu’un souhaitant leur mort.

\- Parce qu’ils travaillent pour vous ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient faire pour être la cible d’un tueur ? Pour être assassiner dans leur propre maison ? 

\- Tu ne devines pas Stiles ? On m’a pourtant dit que tu étais intelligent, répondit le plus âgé, toujours souriant. Réfléchis, les voyages incessant de tes parents, les déménagements annuel ou presque du soit disant au travail de commercial de ton père, bien que cela soit lié à sa véritable profession, les armes que tes parents possèdent et portent toujours avec eux, nous sommes aux Etats-Unis mais quand même. Et pour finir, qui est la cible préféré des tueurs à gage, Stiles ?

Stiles regarda l’aveugle intensément, ses pensées encore confuse et douloureuse dû à sa commotion infligé par le monstre rencontré plus tôt, il fallut presque une minute trente pour que Stiles répondent finalement :

\- D’autres tueurs… murmura Stiles, la réalisation tombant soudainement sur ses épaules.

Ses parents étaient des tueurs, ses parents faisaient exactement ce qu’ils ont subi pour vivre. Il ne s’agit pas de la meilleure nouvelles post-mortem à propos de ses parents. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues, et tombant sur les épaules de son petit frère endormi contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est derrière l’assassinat de tes parents mais je peux le trouver, je veux t’aider.

\- M’aider ? M’aider à quoi ? 

\- A venger tes parents ! A retrouver ceux qui sont derrière leur mort et à leur faire payer.

\- Je ne suis pas un tueur ! s’écria bruyamment Stiles, faisant sursauter son frère toujours dans ses bras. Shhh, rendors toi Isaac, tout va bien.

 

Il attendit d’être sûr que son frère ait replongé dans les bras de Morphée avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne suis pas un tueur, comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça ? 

\- Voyons Stiles, tu ne t’aies jamais demandé pourquoi ton père te faisait faire autant d’arts martiaux ? Il savait que tu serais à la hauteur pour le genre de vie que menait tes parents, il savait que tu pourrais suivre leur trace, tu as ça dans le sang, Stiles. Et maintenant, c’est ton devoir de venger tes parents, si tu rejoins l’organisation, celle qui a abrité tes parents et les a protégé autant que possible malgré les derniers évènements, si tu nous laisse te préparer, t’entrainer et t’aider à développer tes capacités jusqu’à leur paroxysme, nous pouvons t’aider à les venger ! Tes parents étaient doués Stiles, mais toi…, toi tu pourrais les surpasser tous deux, tu es un génie, tes parents me l’ont dit tout deux, ils avaient foi en toi Stiles. Laisse-moi te montrer la voie, les ressources de l’organisation te seront totalement accessibles une fois que tu seras prêt, nous t’aiderons à te venger Stiles, pense à Isaac qui a lui aussi perdu ses parents. Tu dois le protéger ! Tu as dit toi-même que ce tueur était après les Lahey pur-sang, qu’arrivera-t-il s’ils viennent après Isaac et que tu n’es pas là ou que cette fois tu n’as pas assez de chance pour le protéger ou survivre ? Si tu nous rejoins, Isaac sera protégé par l’organisation à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit jusqu’à ce que tu sois toi-même prêt à le protéger toi-même. Alors Stiles, qu’à tu me à dire ?  
Lentement, Stiles baissa la tête, son regard porté vers son petit frère enroulé autour de lui, son visage dans le cou de son grand frère, ses boucles blondes caressant lentement la joue du brun. «Il est impossible que je laisse qui que ce soit approché encore ma famille » pensa Stiles avant de relever la tête, le regard dur planté dans celui vide de Deucalion :

\- J’accepte, je veux les gens derrière la mort de mes parents à genoux devant moi, je veux être prêt à défendre mon frère.

Deucalion souris, avant de poser la main sur l’épaule de Stiles, lui indiquant d’un mouvement de tête de se lever et de le guider lui et son frère en dehors de la pièce et de l’hôpital.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes arrivés jusque-là c’est que vous avez survécu. Je n’ai pas écrit depuis 2008, cela fait du bien de s’y remettre. 
> 
> J’espère que la plupart des choses sont clairs, sinon n’hésitez pas à envoyer un MP pour cela. J’ai évité de me répéter dans le sens où je n’ai pas dit le même mot d’affiler, bien que plusieurs mots se répètent, il y a une limite aux synonymes de « jeune homme » ou d’ « adversaire » et j’en suis désolé si cela à gêner certaines personnes. 
> 
> Le prologue m’a un peu échappé, 6387 mots tout de même pour un prologue, haha ! 
> 
> Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait quand la suite sera postée, mais tout est déjà relativement clair dans ma tête.


End file.
